Never Alone
by Kaye-Chan
Summary: Dick has nightmares. Wally is awesome. K  for Dream!Death, bff's, not yaoi.


Alone.

Summary-Dick has nightmares. Wally is an awesome Bro.

Warnings-my stupidity?

Notes- I have no beta. This is inspired by my own nightmares. Give your love to the fucked up child. I like writing in Wally's POV. When I right as Dick, I can't seem to get him right, but he had to describe the nightmare. Flames will be met with marshmallows.

Dick

Dick had one fear. It was completely rational because of his past but it sometimes haunted him. Watching his parents die, he was terrified of being alone or unable to help. Bruce had always been there to comfort him. He had a lot of nightmares of losing his parents, but after moving in with Bruce, he sometimes dreamed about losing Bruce and Alfred.

Even after joining the team the nightmares stayed. They didn't just stay, they got worse. He dreamed of losing the most important person to him. Wally.

Dick could usually hide the nightmares, but Wallys room was right next door and it had been an unusually graphic nightmare.

He saw Wally as Kid Flash, lying unconscious and bloody. Robin ran to him and felt for a pulse. It was there, but weak. As Robin was worrying over his fallen friend, a large, faceless man with a gun came up behind them. He kicked Robin aside as if he was nothing. He leveled the gun and pulled the trigger. Everything went in slow motion. The bullet slowly moved through the air and Robin could never hope to get there in time. He screamed. It sounded inhuman, terrified.

Next thing Dick knew, he was being shaken awake. He opened his eyes, and saw Wally holding his shoulders, with a worried expression.

Wally

Dick was sweating and shaking. His face was far to pale, and his eyes darted back and forth, and finally settled on Wally. He had heard panicked noises coming from his best friends room and had run there at a speed Flash would brag about. He knew Dick had nightmares. Every once in a while, Dick would come into Wallys room and ask him if he was alright.

Dicks panicked eyes slowly focused on his face. Tears began to form in his beautiful blue eyes and Wally felt his heart break a little. Dick rapped his arms around Wallys neck and sobbed. Wally rubbed his back and whispered soothing nothings to the crying Boy Wonder. After about ten minutes, the sobbing stopped and Dick fell asleep in Wally's arms.

Shortly after Dick fell asleep, M'gann came to Dick's door. She peeked her head in and Wally motioned for her to be quiet. He settled the sleeping boy into his bed and quietly walked out. He closed the door and turned to M'gann.

"What's up?" He asked, still whispering, afraid to wake his best friend.

"I- I woke up when I felt Robins fear and sadness. I came to check on him. Conner stopped me in front of his room and told me he heard Robin crying and said this isn't the first time this happened. Is he okay?" M'gann was clearly worried and Wally couldn't blame her. Everybody loved Robin like a little brother.

"Yeah, he alright. Poor guy gets nightmares all the time. Sometimes they get really bad."

M'gann nodded and smiled. "Then he is lucky to have a good friend like you to count on." As she walked away, Wally smiled.

"Goodnight M'gann," He whispered as he walked back into Robins room.

He tiptoed over to Dicks bed and sat on the small one person couch right next to his bed.

Wally looked around the room. Batman had forbid him from having any personal items in his room. He had let him hang pictures of him and the team and let him choose the furniture for his room. His closet consisted of two outfits for when he was out of 'Batmode' as Wally liked to call it. Wally snapped out of his thoughts as Dick stirred and made a small sound of discomfort. Wally decided that he would stay the night, just in case his friend needed him.

Wally walked over to the side of his bed, reached under and pulled on a handle he knew would get the spare bed. After it was fully out from under his bed, It popped up and was even with Dicks, like an extension of his bed. Wally laid down and watched his little bird for any signs of nightmares, and when none appeared, he allowed himself to fall sleep.

Both Dick and Wally slept in the comfort of knowing the other was there. That they didn't have to be alone.


End file.
